Ben Power Hero/Alza Adventures: Power Heroes United
Power Heroes United is a crossover been BPH and Alza Adventures, other OVA version of Dragon Ball Heroes. Summary Ben to another is a Alza's Universe to has been to name his a Alza EXi after through to stopping and invade the Turles. Ben his a fighting at the Robot, tries to Ben power up to Lodestar to magnetic at the Robot and destroyed, after teleportes onto the even crosstime. Perodua Alza EXi: Well done, Ben. Ben: Uh... well. I'm also. Perodua Alza Advanced Version Hybrid EXi: Now you after to get a training himself, Ben, the training end, and stopping creature. Ben: Okay. Let's fight! Are the Ben and this Alza to coming up. Theme Song on his Dragon Ball Heroes. Perodua Alza Advanced Version Hybrid EXi: (shot fire at Ben after falls to burn) Ben power up to Jetray and shot it laser at Perodua Alza Advanced Version Hybrid EXi into the ground. Perodua Alza M2 Edition EXi: (rolling and jumping at Ben into the ground) Ben: It's did not work... Snakepit! *Powers to Snakepit* After himself, Ben is hand to grabbed Perodua Alza M2 Edition EXi and throwing him down. Ben: Okay, it's training end. Perodua Alza Advanced Version Hybrid EXi: What?! What is cannot to used did now vivo... Amor De Vala... Ben: It's not Spanish, hakalna! What is annoter. After floored and generates plant after to Alza's Universe. Perodua Alza Advanced Version Hybrid EXi: (jumping at Ben after) Ben: Big Chill! *Powers to Big Chill* After, flew and waves to falls away. Perodua Alza Advanced Version Hybrid EXi: BEN!? After to flew is a Turles. Perodua Alza Advanced Version Hybrid EXi: What the HFIL?! Ben: What is did not even to used Big Chill. Aw, did. (dub :D) Perodua Alza Advanced Version Hybrid EXi: Dub, it's not away. Turles: I am Turles, not the creature. Ben: Another... (called) ...It's Zero Time! Perodua Alza Advanced Version Hybrid EXi: Zero Time? It's not Zero Hero crosstime! Ben: Even to used away, It's Power Time! Although Ben powers to Jetray but Turles punching at Ben after sending him flying at Perodua Alza Advanced Version Hybrid EXi. Perodua Alza Advanced Version Hybrid EXi: It's not did... (called) ...It's... WHAT THE HFIL!? Turles: What?! After Turles teleports and but appears to glowing purple and shot it beam at Perodua Alza Advanced Version Hybrid EXi. Perodua Alza Advanced Version Hybrid EXi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (falls and send him flying) Ben: It's Zero Time! *Powers to new powers, Blox* After, Ben uses shapeshifting at them, morphed his hands into power shield after Perodua Alza Advanced Version Hybrid EXi falls to ground and dies. Ben: What is cannot future, power, and then is lost power! It's Power Time! Turles at Ben. Ben: You stupid, Turles! Perodua Alza EXi to flew at Ben. Ben: After, you get Perodua Alza Advanced Version Hybrid EXi to dies after to defeats him, go! Perodua Alza EXi grabbed Perodua Alza Advanced Version Hybrid EXi and flews to dashed off. Ben: You are TURLES! Turles: It's not fair. Ben: You powers at everything! Perodua Alza Advanced Version Hybrid EXi after to virus death, after Perodua Alza EXi facepalmed. Ben: I am did, It's called along. After Ben holding Vival Sense has been gived of Perodua Viva EZi. Ben: It's you along... He's throwing and turned into any Perodua Viva ELITE EXi. Ben: ...Perodua Viva ELITE EXi! Turles: What?! Perodua Viva ELITE EXi: (glows blue) I am charge me, you have anymore, I has been... Retaliator has been did away. Ben: You can absorbing? Perodua Viva ELITE EXi: What? Although Perodua Viva ELITE EXi under of Vival Sense's control to flew at Turles. Perodua Viva ELITE EXi: Just you about asked you did, after his Vival Sense to Mind-Control Immunity powers. Ben: You have been to used Elitematrix? Perodua Viva ELITE EXi merge with Ben's wrist, turning into any Elitematrix. Ben: Sweet. Perodua Viva ELITE EXi: You can any to used Mind-Control Immunity at this all aliens to protected his villain. Commanding completed at Ben and still at Turles. Turles: (after Scouter to read ki) Perodua Viva ELITE EXi, it's not been powers to Ben. (stopped reading from his right) What? Ben flew to Turles after Perodua Viva ELITE Hybrid EXi, Perodua Viva EXi, Perodua Viva Hybrid EXi, Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EXi, and Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Hybrid EXi. Turles: You all Viva! Going up. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Hybrid EXi: I'm you Upgrade. Perodua Viva EXi: I'm even Clockwork. Perodua Viva Hybrid EXi: I am Fasttrack even genetic copy. Perodua Viva ELITE Hybrid EXi: I am this Blox. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EXi: I am just you Gravattack and Feedback for fusion as a leader. After even this Turles to after has flew to away. Perodua Viva ELITE Hybrid EXi: Haha, yeah. (clap hand to Ben) Meanwhile... Ben: It's Vival Time! Perodua Alza EXi: What? Ben: See you have a been. After to himself alien and alien fusion to Vival: Perodua Viva ELITE Hybrid EXi, Perodua Viva EXi, Perodua Viva Hybrid EXi, Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EXi, and Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Hybrid EXi. Ben: See? Perodua Alza EXi: What? Ben: I'm true. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Hybrid EXi: (laughed) Well, it is even got it has best. Perodua Viva Hybrid EXi: I have time! (dashing to Ben to laughed) They all laughed. Meanwhile is a Ben and Co. invade the planet... Dragon Flace to team flew him with Power Rust Bucket III and landed him. Ben: The commanded with the Omnipointed. Perodua Viva ELITE Hybrid EXi: Some how to flash power? Ben: After even this a new form at them his find Turles absorbs all species to invade the Dragon Flace. Perodua Viva ELITE Hybrid EXi: Your are... Marigen after Turles's brother? Marigen: Turles, where are you! (running at Perodua Viva ELITE Hybrid EXi) Perodua Viva ELITE Hybrid EXi: After you friend? Ben: Vival Sense? Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EXi: What? You someone has been planet powers, did even has Vival or nothing. Ben: Gravity. (holding to Vival Dense) This is a Vival Dense to creator of Perodua Viva EZi, after dense his circle to transformation at powerful teleports to Heaven, Galvan Prime, etc. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EXi: (holding Vival Flased) What is did, after is a Vival Flased to creator of even Perodua Viva EZi, after to flased his circle to laser emission to aimed after captures the villains. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Hybrid EXi: (holding to Vival Vense's Gun) This is even Vival Vense to creator of Perodua Viva EZi, after vense his powerful gun his weapon-type. Ben: Coool! After explosion to Army and walked out with Turles has been absorbed. Turles: Hello, Ben. I want to defeated you? Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Hybrid EXi: Fuflle! (press to gun and turned into Vival Vense at Turles) It's Zero Time! Ben: ...Zero Time...?! TBC... Powers used *Jetray (first appearance, by Ben) *Snakepit (first appearance, by Ben) *Big Chill (by Ben) *Blox (first appearance, by Ben) *Echo Echo (confirmed in the OVA, by Ben) *Gravattack (confirmed in the OVA, after defeat with Turles, by Ben) *Chromastone (by Perodua Viva ELITE Hybrid EXi's Vival Aense to power, confirmed in the OVA) *Lodestar (by Perodua Viva ELITE Hybrid EXi's Vival Aense to power, confirmed in the OVA) *Heatblast (by Perodua Viva ELITE Hybrid EXi's Vival Aense to power, confirmed in the OVA) *Brainstorm (by Ben, confirmed in the OVA) Trivia